


Спелые сливы

by jsMirage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: - Вы заметили, что Тони начал пропадать по пятницам? Каждый вечер он уходит в одно и то же время.Стив поджал губы, но ничего не сказал. Потому что он еще как заметил! Раньше Тони безвылазно пропадал в мастерской, а крупицами своего свободного времени щедро одаривал Мстителей. Теперь же он, как по часам, сваливал каждый вечер пятницы и возвращался только под утро. И Стив опасался, что если скажет хоть слово, то Наташа подловит его на том, что он сгорает от ревности.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 14





	Спелые сливы

Клинт, Стив и Наташа уютно расположились на общей кухне Мстителей и уминали недавно приготовленный ужин. Романофф посмотрела на часы, после чего спросила:  
— Вы заметили, что Тони начал пропадать по пятницам? Каждый вечер он уходит в одно и то же время.

Стив поджал губы, но ничего не сказал. Потому что он ещё как заметил! Раньше Тони безвылазно пропадал в мастерской, а крупицами своего свободного времени щедро одаривал Мстителей. Теперь же он, как по часам, сваливал каждый вечер пятницы и возвращался только под утро. И Стив опасался, что если скажет хоть слово, то Наташа подловит его на том, что он сгорает от ревности.

— Да? — удивился её словам Клинт. — Я как-то не обратил внимание. А куда он ходит?

Наташа выдержала театральную паузу, стараясь захватить максимум внимания. И ей это удалось! Стив даже поёрзал на стуле от нетерпения. Ему самому следить за Тони казалось чем-то низким, но Черная Вдова… это ведь часть её работы, верно? Знать всё обо всех.

— Он ходит на выступления в клуб «Спелые сливы».

— «Спелые сливы»? — Клинт хохотнул. — Звучит, как название дешёвого борделя.

Наташа повела плечиком и призналась:

— Очень даже не дешёвое местечко, и секс-услуги они не оказывают. Только танцы, детка.

— Хочешь сказать, что Старк ходит туда, чтобы попускать слюнки на танцующих красоток?

— Вообще на конкретного красавца. Я и сама немного подсела. Его шпагат великолепен! А уж какие вещи он на шесте выделывает!

— Так ты смотрела? — спросил Стив, стараясь не выглядеть слишком уж заинтересованным.

— Вообще я хотела предложить завалиться туда всем вместе.

— Ты зовёшь меня смотреть на танцующих мужиков? — вскинул брови Клинт.

— Там и женщины выступают, — спокойно ответила Наташа, — просто Старка заинтересовал кое-кто конкретный. И я бы не отказалась побывать там ещё раз.

— То есть ты хочешь обломать малину Старку и зовёшь нас для прикрытия? — развеселился Клинт.

— Просто я знаю, что никто другой не способен испортить чей-то вечер так, как это делаешь ты, — промурлыкала Наташа. — Ну так что?

— Идём, — заключил Клинт.

И Стив был очень ему признателен за эту поддержку. Потому что ему не хотелось выдать жгучее желание прямо сейчас отправиться туда и испепелять негодующим взглядом парня, который перетянул внимание Тони.

***

— Романофф, ты на этот раз с группой поддержки? — спросил Тони, когда Наташа, Клинт и Стив подошли к его столику в полутёмном клубе.

— Ты заметил меня в прошлую пятницу? — оскорблённо спросила Наташа. Мысленно она уже просчитывала, где допустила ошибку.

— Джарвис сказал мне, — ухмыльнулся Тони. — Я был готов к шуточкам, но явно не к присутствию Капитана Благочестие в заведении такого рода. Это почти что растление малолетних.

— Отстань, Тони, — пробормотал Стив, опуская кепку ниже, чтобы его никто не узнал.

— Я не смогла бы пропустить ещё одно выступление этого горячего красавчика, — призналась Наташа, занимая один из стульев рядом с Тони. Стив поспешил сесть, чтобы оказаться по соседству со Старком.

— Так кого вы никак не поделите, детки? — полюбопытствовал Клинт, плюхаясь на единственный свободный стул.

— Скоро увидишь, — пообещал Тони, ухмыльнувшись.

Стив успел нервно побарабанить пальцами по столешнице, заказать себе пива, выслушать пару шпилек от Старка и относительно привыкнуть к этому месту, когда по залу пронёсся оглушительный визг, а Тони с Наташей во все глаза уставились на сцену, дожидаясь выхода на сцену некоего Белого волка.

Свет прожектора осветил крепкого на вид парня с длинными собранными в хвост волосами. На нем была бандана, маска, скрывающая лицо, кожаные трусы и туфли на очень высоких каблуках. Стив разинул рот то ли от шока, то ли от восхищения. Но когда танцор начал двигаться, кажется, даже Клинт где-то потерял свою гетеросексуальность. Его движения мягкие и плавные, как у кошки, а гибкости позавидовал бы даже Человек-Паук.

— О, боже, — простонал Стив, когда Белый волк перешёл от демонстрации всех поз, в которые он мог сложиться, в обтирание шеста собственным телом. Он по змеиному извивался вокруг него, двигая бедрами с такой порочной красотой, что всем в помещении стало нестерпимо жарко.

— Эх… я бы не отказался от привата с ним, — мечтательно произнёс Тони. Тут, пожалуй, Стиву стоило бы приревновать, но вместо этого он лишь активно закивал, потому что да, он бы тоже не отказался.

Когда танец закончился и парень ушёл за кулисы, за их столиком еще несколько минут царила полнейшая тишина. Клинт нервно опрокинул в себя пару стопок текилы, Наташа обмахивалась местной программкой, а Тони смотрел на кулисы таким взглядом, будто пытался силой мысли заставить Белого волка вернуться.

— Ты знаешь, кто этот парень? — спросила Наташа.

— Нет. У меня есть полный список всех местных сотрудников, но Джарвис так и не вычислил, кто из них Белый волк.

— Ого, какие сложности, — произнес Клинт, но его голос звучал хрипло. Стив мысленно отметил, что правильно делает, сохраняя молчание.

— Да, этого парня ничем не выманишь. А я предлагал неплохую сумму за приват, но он редко их исполняет.

В этот момент к их столику подошёл лысоватый полненький мужчина в сером клетчатом костюме со странным моноклем, который должен был придать ему солидный вид, но в итоге лишь добавлял карикатурности.

— Извините за беспокойство, — пробормотал он и запнулся, будто не зная, как продолжить.

— Макс, мы как раз о тебе говорили, — ухмыльнулся Тони. — Это тот самый управляющий, который отказал мне в организации привата, — пожаловался он.

— Я… эм… объяснял вам, что не все танцоры соглашаются на приватное исполнение. — Макс кинул вороватый взгляд на Стива. — Но если Капитан хочет, то это будет честью…

— То есть Железный Человек у вас не котируется?! — искренне возмутился Тони.

— Вы хотели танец именно от Белого волка, — запинаясь, пояснил Макс, — но он… у него тоже есть право выбора — соглашаться или нет. Так что прошу Вас понять…

Тони пылко схватил Стива за запястье.

— Кэп, прошу…

Жар от его прикосновения растекался по венам, смешиваясь с бушующим в крови возбуждением после недавнего выступления Белого волка. Стива вело, ему хотелось исполнить любые прихоти Тони (желательно самому), хотелось увидеть ещё один танец в исполнении этого сногсшибательного парня. Стиву по жизни много чего хотелось, но, будучи живой американской иконой, ему приходилось сдерживать эти порывы. Но сейчас речь шла не о нем, потому Роджерс нашёл в себе силы кивнуть и сказал Максу:

— Нам было бы очень лестно ещё раз посмотреть выступление недавнего исполнителя, если он окажет нам честь и согласится на это, — его голос звучал ниже обычного, но Стив понадеялся, что никто не обратит на это внимания.

— Он про Белого волка, — подсказал Тони.

— Белого волка, — автоматически повторил Стив. — И, смею Вас уверить, я присмотрю за мистером Старком, чтобы он не переходил границ.

— Ох, так вас тоже заинтересовал Белый Волк, — Макс явно смутился. — Может, вам бы хотелось посмотреть на выступление одной из танцовщиц? Они все были бы рады…

— Стива вообще никто не интересует, — вклинился в беседу Тони. — Он здесь чтобы присматривать за мной, как добрая девяностолетняя нянечка. А я уже давно хочу посмотреть на приватный танец от вашей главной звезды. Просто пусть он станцует у нас на коленях, и мы уйдём.

— Я… я уточню, — пообещал Макс, после чего спешно удалился.

— А мы остались на обочине жизни, — выдохнула Наташа, поглядывая на сцену, потому что её вкус не был столь притязательным, как у Тони. И девица в костюме Эльзы из Холодного сердца, которая сейчас танцевала на сцене, вполне её развлекала.

— Вам с Робином Гудом достанется мой столик с полной оплатой заказа и танцы до рассвета, — отмахнулся от нее Тони. Его рука всё ещё касалась запястья Стива, и тот не знал, что волнует его сильнее — прикосновение Тони или возможный приват от горячего Белого волка.

Макс вернулся довольно скоро и, сияя улыбкой, сообщил:

— Он станцует для Вас. Следуйте, пожалуйста, за мной.

***

Их разместили в круглой комнате тёмно-фиолетового цвета с мягкими диванчиками и единственным шестом в центре. Когда Белый волк вошёл, то его облик претерпел некоторые изменения: распущенные волосы в беспорядке струились по плечам, а босые ступни мягко ступали по фиолетовой ковровой дорожке. Без высоких каблуков он выглядел чуть меньше и был чуть ниже Стива.

— Вот и сбылась ваша мечта, мистер Старк, — произнёс он с порога. Его голос пробирал до мурашек своей чувственностью и уверенностью в себе. Этот парень очень напомнил Стиву самого Тони.

— Если бы я знал, что для этого мне нужно притащить Капитана Америку, то сделал бы это сразу, — скалясь ответил ему Старк. — Ты его фанат?

— Иначе бы меня здесь не было, — ухмыльнулся Белый волк.

— О, боже, — простонал Стив, которого коротило от вида привлекательного полуголого парня, проявляющего к нему интерес. Ещё и Тони сидел так близко…

— Да не смущайся ты, Роджерс, — толкнул его в плечо Старк. — Мы будем нежными.

Он стащил со Стива кепку и провел рукой по его волосам, создавая подобие укладки.

— Думаю, мы готовы, — заключил Тони.

— Я никогда не буду к этому готов, — честно признался Стив.

— Люблю скромников, — подлил масла в огонь Белый волк.

— Если бы знал, то сыграл бы на этом, — подмигнул ему Тони.

— В наглости есть свои преимущества, — игриво ответил Белый волк, — но руки распускать нельзя никому из вас, иначе танец закончится.

Стив покорно кивнул, а Тони ухмыльнулся и сказал:

— Кэп поручился за меня, так что я не смогу запятнать его репутацию.

— Тогда начнём, — решил тот, включая музыку с маленького пульта.

— Пусть Капитан Скромник будет первым, — смилостивился Тони, отсаживаясь чуть подальше.

***

Вернувшись домой из клуба «Спелые сливы», Стив так и не смог заснуть. Потому что ему впервые танцевали на коленях, что выглядело скорее как прелюдия к сексу, нежели как танец. Он едва не спустил себе в штаны от того, что вытворял этот Белый волк, но когда тот начал танцевать на коленях Тони… Да поможет ему господь! Потому что мысли Стива приняли такой похабно-извращенный поворот, от которого ему было стыдно перед собой. Возможно, в современном веке представлять себя в постели сразу с двумя мужчинами не было чем-то зазорным, но старая закалка давала о себе знать. Так что Стив бегал на час дольше обычного, перепробовал все тренажеры в зале, а закончил тем, что очень долго дрочил в душе, не устояв под натиском слишком уж богатой фантазии. И только после этого ему удалось уснуть.

Вся следующая неделя была настоящим кошмаром, в котором бал правили одержимость и похоть. И обычно сдержанный Стив, который искренне и давно был влюблён в Тони, начал потихоньку ненавидеть себя за те крамольные мысли, что терзали его в мечтах.

И, что хуже всего, в следующую же пятницу Старк сам позвал его в клуб.

— Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Тони, — честно признался он.

— Почему же? Белый волк согласится на очередной приват, если увидит тебя. Он твой фанат. И не говори, что тебе не понравилось, как он танцует! Готов поклясться, что твоим стояком можно было колоть орехи, когда он извивался у тебя на коленях.

Стив покраснел до свекольного оттенка, но всё же нашёл в себе силы ответить:

— Поэтому я и не хочу идти туда вновь.

— Брось, Кэп! Это нормально. Поверь, когда я его вижу, у меня в штанах тоже дымится. Но я не смогу заполучить его без тебя.

Это заявление здорово ударило по чувствам Стива, и тот в сердцах спросил:

— А что если я тоже его хочу?

Тони удивлённо уставился на Роджерса, поколебался секунду, после чего сказал:

— Тогда победит сильнейший.

— Идёт, — с явной злостью в голосе согласился Стив.

***

— Это становится традицией, парни, — улыбнулся Белый волк, когда вошёл в приват комнату.

— Надеюсь, приятной традицией, — обольстительно улыбнувшись, ответил ему Стив.

Тони на мгновение замер, рассматривая его так, будто видит впервые. А вот Белый волк улыбнулся, довольный тем, что Капитан Америка, наконец, проявил себя.

— Поживём — увидим, — отозвался он, подхватывая пульт.

— Может, немного посидишь с нами? — предложил Стив. — Мы могли бы выпить или поболтать.

— Ты серьёзно? — со скепсисом в голосе спросил Белый волк.

— Старая школа, — пояснил Тони, похлопывая Стива по плечу, — он не может без конфетно-букетных прелюдий.

— Хм… что ж, в таком случае не откажусь, — решил тот, устраиваясь на диванчике напротив.

— Как нам тебя называть? — продолжил расспросы Стив.

— Баки, можешь звать меня Баки, красавчик.

Тони подхватил со столика свой бокал виски и осушил его практически залпом. Ему определенно не нравилось то, что происходило здесь. Потому что Стив оказался, черт возьми, не таким уж и ледышкой, и Белый волк растаял под напором его очарования. И Тони не знал, что бесит его сильнее — успех Стива или собственная ревность, обращенная сразу к ним обоим. Старк сходил с ума по Роджерсу, но тот вёл себя заботливо со всеми, никого конкретно не выделяя. И стоило ему переключиться на кого-то другого, как Стив и тут умудрился отличиться. Чёрт.  
Тони вполуха слушал беседу Роджерса с Баки и налегал на виски, чтобы заглушить разъедающую сердце тоску.

***

Когда Баки начал танцевать, Тони уже изрядно набрался. Алкоголь смешивался в его крови с адреналином и возбуждением, что отключало всякие тормоза. Так что в какой-то момент он просто притянул к себе Стива и впился в него поцелуем. Тот на миг опешил, но потом ответил с жадностью человека, который получил всё, о чём так долго мечтал. Одной рукой он обвил талию Тони, а другой скользнул по бедру Баки, нежно поглаживая его кожу.

— Это запрещено, приятель, — хрипло ответил он, слегка стукнув его по тыльной стороне ладони.

Стив мигом убрал руку, а Тони отпрянул, словно эта реплика Баки относилась к их поцелую. Но крепкая рука Роджерса на его талии не позволила ему далеко отодвинуться.

— Нам запрещено, но ты можешь делать, что захочешь, — произнёс Стив, глядя на Баки. — Поцелуй нас.

Тони подозрительно покосился на него, но говорить ничего не стал. А вот Баки внимательно на них смотрел, после чего признался:

— Здесь камеры, я не смогу нарушить правил. Но. Если мы встретимся в другом месте…

Стив вопросительно посмотрел на Тони, тот целую секунду пытался понять, не снится ли ему все происходящее.

— Приходи в Башню Мстителей, — проговорил, наконец, он. — Скажешь, что ко мне или к Стиву, и тебя пропустят.

— Договорились, — ухмыльнулся Баки. — Я приду завтра. А теперь угомонитесь и ведите себя хорошо, пока я не закончу танец.  
Стив нехотя убрал руку с талии Тони и кивнул Баки.  
— Конечно. Извини, что ставим тебя в неловкое положение.  
— Ничего страшного, у вас ещё будет много способов загладить свою вину, — ухмыльнулся тот, после чего продолжил танцевать.

***

Роджерс надеялся обсудить с Тони их поцелуй по пути домой, но тот вёл себя очень вяло и казался сонным, так что Стив счёл за лучшее отложить всё, пока Тони не протрезвеет. Вот только тот продрых почти до самого вечера, и пришёл в себя только после звонка с поста охраны, которая спешила доложить о том, что к нему явился посетитель. Некий Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, он же Белый волк. Тони прохрипел, чтобы его впустили, попросил Джарвиса позвать Стива, а сам отправился приводить себя в порядок. Он как раз успел принять душ, переодеться и налить себе кофе, когда охрана привела к ним Баки.

В повседневной одежде знаменитый Белый волк выглядел вполне обычным парнем. Длинные, чуть растрепанные волосы, худи, бейсболка и джинсы. Тони бы прошёл мимо него и даже не заметил. А вот Стив, казалось, счастлив, как никогда. Ему всегда было комфортнее с кем-то простым и незатейливым.

— У вас тут мило, — сказал Баки, который чувствовал себя как дома, хотя был тут впервые. — Но вот с охраной и оформлением пропуска слишком много геморроя.

— Это гостиная Тони, — вежливо пояснил Стив, — общие комнаты Мстителей несколькими этажами ниже. И нас часто пытаются убить, потому требования для посетителей достаточно суровые.

— Ну здесь всё равно мило, — пожал плечами тот.

— Ты голоден? — спохватился Стив. — Я мог бы что-нибудь приготовить. Тони весь день проспал, и ему не помешало бы перекусить, прежде чем… — он неловко замолк, после чего спросил, — так кто-нибудь голоден?

— Я пришёл утолить аппетиты иного толка, Капитан, — прямо ответил Баки.

Стив покрылся нелепыми красными пятнами смущения, а Тони наблюдал за ними и не верил, что всё происходило наяву.

— А ты станцуешь нам еще разок? — спросил он.

— У меня выходной, детка, — ухмыльнулся Баки. — Или у тебя не встанет без танцев?

— Господи, — пробормотал Стив, с тоской поглядывая на кухню. Там, среди кастрюлек и сковородок, ему самое место, а не вот это вот всё.

— Ты сейчас перепугаешь нашего Капитана до обморока, — развеселился Тони. — Он не привык к такой откровенности.

— Я думал, что после отношений с тобой, он должен был закалиться, — удивился Баки.

— Да не было у нас никаких отношений, — фыркнул Тони. — Стива кроме миссий ничего не интересовало, пока он тебя не встретил.

— Это не правда! — возмутился тот.

— Парни, я, правда, пришёл сюда не ради ваших разборок, — осадил их Баки, –Давайте хорошо проведём время, а потом я оставлю вас выяснять отношения друг с другом.

— Хорошо, — с лёгкостью согласился Тони. — Моя спальня там.

***

Оказавшись в комнате Старка, Стив неуверенно потоптался у порога, после чего сделал глубокий вдох и постарался расслабиться. Впрочем, успеха ему это не принесло, а вот уровень нервозности значительно скакнул вверх, когда Баки стащил с себя кепку и взялся снимать худи.

— У вас есть какие-то особые пожелания? — деловито спросил он. — Типа что-то особенно любимое или какие-то табу?

Тони ухмыльнулся и полюбопытствовал:

— Моя слабость к твоим танцам считается?

— Я пришёл расслабиться и хорошо провести время, — отбрил его Баки, — а танцы — моя работа.

— Без проблем, — согласился Тони. — Тогда у меня нет никаких особых пожеланий.

— А у тебя, Кэп? — Баки посмотрел на застывшего в дверях Стива. Тот в очередной раз смутился и покраснел, после чего помотал головой.

— Кстати, всегда было интересно, — вновь подал голос Тони, — у тебя был кто-нибудь после разморозки?

— Нет, — твёрдо ответил Стив, которого почему-то начало раздражать повышенное внимание к его скромной персоне.

— Выходит, нам повезло, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Баки.

— Фанаты Капитана, вперёд, — подбодрил его Тони.

— Вы можете называть меня по имени? — попросил Стив. — Сейчас я не Капитан Америка, а самый обычный парень, хорошо?

— Самый обычный парень, который собирается перепихнуться с Железным Человеком и звёздным танцором «Спелых слив», — тут же подхватил Старк. — Кстати, у вашего клуба довольно нелепое название.

— Ты когда-нибудь вообще замолкаешь? — спросил Баки, бросив кепку с худи на ближайшее кресло. Он остался в джинсах и чёрной футболке с логотипом AC\DC.

— Не удивлюсь, если Тони сейчас предложит тебе обсудить творчество олдскульных рок-групп, — сказал Стив, приближаясь к Баки.

Тот улыбнулся и шагнул навстречу, подхватывая края его простой белой майки. Руки Баки были прохладными, а кожа на руках чуть грубоватой и жёсткой из-за постоянных занятий на шесте.

— Ну, если уж я так вам мешаю, то могу просто свалить в лабораторию, — тут же огрызнулся Тони.

— Лучше иди сюда и поцелуй меня, — попросил Стив. Его сердце было готово вырваться из груди от волнения, но в голосе помимо воли проскакивали повелительные капитанские нотки.

Баки успел стянуть с него майку и отбросить её в сторону, когда Тони соизволил присоединиться к ним. Стив мягко коснулся его щеки и нежно, почти целомудренно поцеловал. В противовес ему наглый Баки с явным наслаждением облапал задницу Старка.

— А ты привлекательнее, чем казался по телеку, — произнёс он, расстёгивая ширинку на штанах Тони.

— Вы оба невероятно красивы, — с теплотой в голосе сказал Стив.

Тони только ухмыльнулся и положил руку ему на затылок.

— Отключай скромника, Роджерс, и поцелуй меня нормально.

Он мягко притянул его и тут же скользнул языком к Стиву в рот. Это стало поворотной точкой, после которой у Тони отключились всякие ограничения. Он сделал шаг назад, вжимаясь в Баки и потянул на себя Стива, продолжая наслаждаться их поцелуем. Барнс расстегнул его брюки и запустил в них руку, лаская член Тони.

— Это всё круто, но, ребят, про меня тоже не забывайте, — сказал он, потираясь о задницу Тони.

Стив отлип от губ Старка и переключился на Баки. В его голове всё помутилось от нахлынувших эмоций. Рядом был Тони, по которому он сходил с ума, и можно было прикасаться к нему, ласкать его, делать всё, о чем он только мечтал. А Баки каким-то неуловимым образом придавал ему уверенности, словно его присутствие гарантировало некую безнаказанность и вседозволенность. Возможность отступить, если что-то пойдёт не так.

Тони застонал и схватился за руку Баки, которой тот ласкал его член. И Стиву захотелось стать причиной, по которой Тони стонал бы точно также, но он помнил о том, что они не одни, так что внимание следовало разделить. К тому же Стив солгал бы, если сказал, что Баки не вызывает у него никаких эмоций. Если бы не его чувства к Тони, то он бы пропал с первого взгляда. Баки подкупал не только своей красотой и грацией, но и самоуверенной непосредственностью. Стиву всегда импонировали люди, способные прямо говорить о своих чувствах и желаниях. Возможно, поэтому он встал перед ними на колени и принялся спускать штаны сначала с Тони, а потом и с Баки.

— Поверить не могу, — заворожено прошептал Старк, таращась на Капитана Америку, который сидел у его ног с двумя членами в руках.

— Похоже, не я один здесь фанат, да? — поддел его Баки, довольно ухмыляясь.

— Пошёл ты, — пробубнил Тони, для которого происходящее между ним и Стивом было чем-то более глубоким и трогательным.

— Не стесняйся, Стиви, — подбодрил его Баки, мягко поглаживая по голове и притягивая лицом к своему члену.

Тот на пробу лизнул головку, затем взял его в рот, второй рукой надрачивая член Тони. Несколько мгновений те с благоговейным восторгом наблюдали за разворачивающимся перед ними оральным порно с Капитаном в главной роли. Причём ни один, ни второй не ожидали от краснеющего скромника Стива таких навыков и усердия. Одной рукой он продолжал ласкать Тони, а второй обхватил яйца Баки, перекатывая их и чуть оттягивая, при этом пропуская член всё глубже и глубже в глотку.

— Уже можно шутить на тему суперспособностей нашего Кэпа и его суперглотки? — уточнил Тони, искренне завидуя Баки.

— Тебя же просили не упоминать должности, — на выдохе сказал Баки, хватаясь за него. — Лучше заткнись и поцелуй меня.

Тони охотно подался навстречу его губам. Они были такими яркими и сочными, их хотелось смаковать часами, хотелось видеть, как Баки жмурится от удовольствия, хотелось слышать его стоны. И тот действительно стонал в поцелуй, крепко вцепившись в плечо Тони.

— Блядь, — выпалил тот отстранившись. — Стиви, сделай так ещё раз, — попросил он.

Тони с любопытством уставился на Капитана, который держал во рту головку члена Баки и выделывал финты своим языком.

— Что у вас там происходит? — спросил он, попытавшись вникнуть в суть. Рука Стива, ласкавшая его, это, конечно, не плохо, но могло быть и лучше.

— Старая школа уделывает современность по всем фронтам, — выдохнул Баки.

— Старая школа, говоришь? — оскорбился Тони. — Погоди, я возьмусь за тебя сам, и ты вкусишь все прелести райского наслаждения. О, боже!

Его тираду оборвал Стив, который добрался и до члена Тони. Он провёл языком по стволу, легонько заскользил им по расщелине на головке, пощекотал уздечку. Он вылизывал его разными способами с разной интенсивностью и чередовал это с проникновением в самые глубины своей глотки. Тони чувствовал себя клубком оголённых проводов, подключенных к источнику бесперебойного питания. Он искрил, терялся в эмоциях и плавился от ощущений. Хоть ласки Стива и сводили с ума, но и не позволяли приблизиться к оргазму.

— Давайте переместимся на кровать, — предложил Баки. — Там легче будет расслабиться, да и мне хочется дать волю рукам и языку.

Он довольно оскалился, стягивая с себя футболку. Стив выпустил изо рта член Тони и поднялся, расстёгивая свои джинсы. Его внушительный стояк привлёк внимание обоих партнёров. Баки жадно облизнулся и посмотрел на Тони.

— Надеюсь, нам не придется разыгрывать его в «Камень, ножницы, бумага», — пошутил он.

— Не волнуйся, здоровяк, мне не только Стива хочется, — успокоил его Тони, вышагивая из спущенных штанов и стаскивая футболку.

— Ты нравишься мне всё больше и больше, Старк, — подмигнул Баки, после чего стащил с себя остатки вещей и нагим направился к кровати. Он рухнул на мягкий матрас и довольно зажмурился. — Здесь очень круто, — сообщил он, после чего слегка подвинулся, уступая место остальным.

— Плохого не держим, — с толикой гордости заявил Тони, после чего поспешил снять собственные трусы и последовал за Баки.

Только скромник Стив остался в белье и тихонько присел на краешек постели, жадно наблюдая, как Тони и Баки переплелись конечностями, похабно целуясь. Ему очень захотелось прикоснуться к себе, провести рукой по члену, сжать его чуть покрепче, размазать выступившую смазку по головке, но он не мог себе этого позволить, стыдясь таких порывов.

— Не отставай, Стиви, — позвал его Барнс. — Иди сюда.

Он похлопал рукой по местечку у себя под боком.

— Похоже, у него отключился режим Капитана Развратность, — рассмеялся Тони, садясь на постели.

Стив подполз ближе, прислонившись к спинке кровати и неловко поёрзал на месте.

— Так не пойдёт, — тут же заявил Баки. Он занял место рядом с Тони, ухватил Стива за бедра и потянул на себя, вынуждая того распластаться на постели. — И это тоже лишнее, — заключил он, стаскивая с него трусы.

— Мне нравится твоя решительность, — подбодрил его действия Тони.

— Ты снизу или сверху? — спокойно спросил Баки у Стива.

— Я… мне… не важно, — выдавил в ответ тот.

— У него так долго не было секса, что мы раньше поседеем, чем растянем эту суперзадницу, — подсказал Старк.

— А с сывороткой суперсолдата её вообще реально подготовить? Ну то есть… регенерация все возвращает на круги своя, да?

— Но если он проходит с пробкой довольно долгое время…

— Заткнитесь, — простонал Стив, прикрывая лицо руками. — Меня смущают беседы такого рода. Так что… просто делайте, что хотите. Я выдержу.

— Звучит, как приглашение, — решил Баки. — Где у тебя смазка и гандоны?

— Там же, где и у всех, — Тони ткнул пальцем в прикроватную тумбу.

Баки поднялся и подошёл к ней, выдвинув первую полку. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Тони, потому что помимо искомых предметов, там также валялась отвертка, перчатка железного человека, ручка в красивом футляре и несколько секс-игрушек. Предметы первой необходимости Тони Старка представляли довольно странную смесь, но не Баки его судить. Он взял презервативы и небрежным жестом бросил их на кровать, а смазку из тюбика вылил себе на пальцы, разогревая её.

— Готов, Стиви? — уточнил он.

Тот молча раздвинул ноги и внимательно смотрел на Баки. Тони забрал у него тюбик и сказал:

— Я не могу отпустить тебя одного в эту миссию.

Баки ухмыльнулся и устроился рядом с ним, а Стив сказал:

— Очень, блядь, смешно.

— Это его любимая фраза во время планирования дел Мстителей, — пояснил он.

Баки улыбнулся на это и провёл смазанными пальцами по входу Стива. Тот нервно сглотнул, но попытался расслабиться. Он доверял Тони и Баки, был уверен, что они не причинят ему боли. Стоило лишь расслабиться. Стив прикрыл глаза, концентрируясь на ощущениях собственного тела.

У Баки были очень красивые аккуратные пальцы. Он действовал нежно и мягко, сначала поглаживая само отверстие и не пытаясь загнать поглубже. По телу Стива побежали мурашки, ему было приятно и хорошо. Расслабленность постепенно овладевала каждой его клеточкой, так что уловив подходящий момент, Баки ввёл в него палец, услышав в ответ сдержанный стон.

Тони же лег на бок так, чтобы ему было удобно ласкать себя и отсасывать Стиву. При этом он смотрел в глаза Баки, пожирая его взглядом. Тот облизнулся и пообещал:

— Я трахну тебя следующим.

Глаза Тони светились откровенным самодовольством, потому что неприступный Белый волк оказался в постели с ним и хотел его.

— Только не лопни от радости, — хмыкнул Баки, продолжая растягивать Стива, который уже, не сдерживаясь, постанывал и подавался навстречу то его пальцам, то мягком рту Тони.

Баки очень понравилось проводить с ними время. Ему импонировало чувство юмора Старка, то, как проникновенно горят его глаза, как он дразнится и соревнуется. В то же время Стив оказался полной их противоположностью. Спокойный, степенный, добросердечный и искренний, как недавно родившийся котёнок. Но вместе с тем, он был очень чувственным и податливым на ласки, лишь укрепляя возникшую ассоциацию. Так что помимо воли разовый перепих со знаменитыми Мстителями перерос для него в явную заинтересованность. Хотя Баки и понимал, что они из разных миров, так что ему не стоит даже допускать каких-то мыслей об этих ребятах. Тем более теперь Баки не смог бы определиться с тем, кто ему нравится больше.

— Я готов, — прохрипел Стив. Его голос звучал низко и раскатисто, будто котёнок резко повзрослел, превратившись в настоящего льва.

— Старк, уступаю эту честь тебе, — благодушно отозвался Баки. Он видел, какими взглядами те обменивались. Он временное звено в их долгом сотрудничестве, так что будет правильно, если он временно уйдет в тень.

Тони не скрывал своей радости от этого предложения, потому выпустил член изо рта и поспешил занять вакантное место между ног Стива. Баки наблюдал, как тот надевает презерватив и лениво дрочил себе, пока не услышал, как его зовут.

— Поцелуй меня, Бак, пожалуйста, — просил Стив, глядя прямо на него.

— С удовольствием, — с легкостью согласился он, мягко касаясь его губ. Баки казалось, что тот нуждается в какой-то поддержке и заботе, потому действовал так нежно, как только мог. — Мы рядом, Стиви, всё хорошо, — прошептал он, отстранившись. — Ты нервничаешь?

— Да, я… — полный любви взгляд Роджерса прошёлся по Тони.

— Ничего не говори, Стиви, я и так всё понимаю, — спокойно ответил Баки, обнимая его и даря очередной поцелуй. Стив благодарно замычал и взялся ласкать его член.

Тони же очень боялся причинить боль, потому медлил так, будто Стив был неопытной девственницей. Так что когда головка его члена оказалась около входа, Роджерс подался ему навстречу, насаживаясь самостоятельно и подбадривая.

— Не торопи меня, Кэп, — попросил он, чувствуя, как капельки пота скользят по вискам.  
Баки коснулся рукой члена Стива, желая подарить ему ответное наслаждение, и почувствовал, что тот напрягся.

— Всё хорошо, — прошептал он, целуя его в лоб.

Тони был достаточно опытен, так что действовал мягко и осторожно. Он старался сдерживать себя, опасаясь, что из-за своих чувств к Стиву потеряет голову. Но ему удавалось балансировать на грани между нереальным наслаждением и желанием доставить удовольствие своему партнёру.

— Господи, боже, — простонал Стив, когда тот начал двигаться.

Баки улыбнулся, увидев его затуманенные похотью и наслаждением глаза, чуть приоткрытые в немом крике губы. И ему захотелось присоединиться к всеобщему веселью. Он приподнялся и подполз к Стиву, практически садясь ему на грудь. Баки приставил головку своего члена к его рту.

— Давай, детка, помоги мне кончить, — попросил он.

Стив послушно обхватил его губами, позволяя трахать себя с двух сторон и так похотливо постанывая, что у Баки поджимались яички. А когда сильные руки накаченного сывороткой суперсолдата приподняли тяжелого Баки, как пушинку, тот едва не спустил. Стив придерживал его, контролируя интенсивность и уровень проникновения. При этом он умудрялся подмахивать Тони и наслаждаться происходящим в полной мере. Баки с восхищением подумал, что Капитан Америка останется Капитаном Америкой в любых обстоятельствах и продолжит сохранять контроль над ситуацией, даже когда его натягивают несколько парней одновременно.

— Блядь, я скоро, — прорычал Тони, задвигавшись активнее. Стив на несколько мгновений забыл о Баки и выпустил его член изо рта, лишь крепче ухватил за задницу и наслаждался активными толчками внутри себя. Тони задержал дыхание и закрыл глаза, его голова была слегка запрокинута, а руки лежали на бедрах Стива. Он двигался так быстро, как только мог, пытаясь угнаться за маячащим на горизонте оргазмом. Его движения стали более рваными и хаотичными, а желание застилало глаза красной пеленой страсти. Когда он кончил, то лишь сильнее зажмурился и крепче ухватился за Стива, пытаясь сдержать дрожь, охватившую все тело.

Тони вышел из Стива и, с шумом отфыркиваясь, упал на кровать рядом, даже не потрудившись снять презерватив.

— Хочешь занять его место? — смущенно спросил Роджерс. Он в очередной раз показался Баки до невозможности милым.

— Разумеется, — спокойно подтвердил он. — А потом мы с тобой трахнем Старка.

— А затем и тебя самого, — согласно подтвердил Тони.

— Если силенок хватит, — поддразнил его в ответ Баки, заняв место между ног Стива и натягивая презерватив.

— У меня точно хватит сил, — заверил Роджерс. И сомнений ни у кого не возникло. Так что их ждала долгая ночь.

***

Когда они закончили, Баки не остался ночевать в Башне и предпочёл поехать домой. А Тони заснул в мягких объятиях Стива. На утро, к удивлению Тони, ни один из них не испытывал неловкости. Не было каких-то серьёзных разговоров по душам или необходимости объясниться. Всё было и так кристально прозрачно и понятно.

Стив успел приготовить им блинчики и овсянку, пока Тони принимал душ, а Старк во время завтрака спросил:

— Может, перевезём твои вещи ко мне?

— Займусь этим вечером, — просто ответил Роджерс.

Единственный вопрос, повисший в воздухе и периодически напоминавший о себе, был о Баки. Что делать с ним и с тем, что произошло между ними тремя? В конце концов, Тони определённо запал на Белого волка ещё до всех этих событий, а Стив не привык к отношениям на одну ночь, да и прикипел он к Баки и тому ощущению лёгкости и непринужденности, которое появлялось в его присутствии. Именно поэтому в следующую пятницу они в очередной раз сидели в ставшей привычной приват-комнате.

— Вы опять здесь? — удивился Баки, когда вошёл туда. — Думал, вам и одного раза будет достаточно.

— Ты недооцениваешь наши аппетиты, — ухмыльнулся Тони. Но, как заметил Баки, они со Стивом сидели вплотную друг к другу и держались за руки.

— У вас же только всё наладилось, зачем вам третий?

— Скажем так, если бы не ты, то у нас бы ничего и не наладилось, — начал было Стив.

— Я хочу тебя, — прямо сказал Тони. — И он тоже. Так что, если это желание взаимно, то нам есть что обсудить.

— Отношения на троих? — Баки развеселился.

— В точку, — кивнул Тони. — Тебе же понравилось с нами, так почему бы и не попробовать что-то большее.

Баки жадно облизнул губы, предложение было слишком уж заманчивым.

— Вы меня толком не знаете, — напомнил он.

— В главном мы явно сошлись, — Старк отсалютовал ему бокалом с виски, намекая на их секс.

— Мы можем походить на свидания, пообщаться, — мягко предложил Стив. — Мы не настаиваем и не заставляем. На самом деле это довольно дерзкое предложение, так что первое время можно обойтись и без… без того, что было в прошлую субботу.

Баки рассмеялся и посмотрел на Тони.

— Он всегда так уморительно серьёзен?

— А чего ты ещё ожидал от Капитана Америки?

— Я заканчиваю через пару часов, отвезёте меня домой, я отосплюсь и, — Баки внимательно посмотрел на Стива, — секс будет, — Тот кивнул, безмолвно соглашаясь. — А сейчас я станцую для вас, но помните, что руки распускать нельзя.

— Вот чёрт, — захныкал Тони. — Скорее бы мы оказались дома.

— Ему ещё надо выспаться, — напомнил Стив, вызвав взрыв смеха от Тони и Баки. Всё же Роджерс был неисправим.


End file.
